


Hallowed Name

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gen, The Patriarch (Coldfire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth has its price; often not paid in coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 3rd 2007. For Alice, who requested this.

The candle stood alone on the beautiful table; a single flame against the darkness as if the person in the room had something to hide.... or feared the light.

 

The hand which parted each paper trembled. When the last paper was brought to light, the palms of both hands were placed flat against the table's surface to hide the increasing tremble.

 

Though it was a crude drawing, the figure of a man holding what appeared to be a flaming sword was powerful and the fae responded to imagery, particularly one as ancient as this. There were enough feelings clinging to the paper from the one who drew it to attract fae currents. As he watched, he thought he could almost _feel_ the fae in the room gravitate toward the innocuous piece of paper. Slowly, the amateur lines of the drawing _moved_. Slowly, slowly but surely the drawing grew lines and curves and dots.

 

He sucked in a sharp breath.

 

The paper now showed a young man in the robes and flame-collar of the Church's Knights. Shades deepened and lightened in places so that the man's features were more defined and radiated power and beauty; the kind that was immortal against the passage of time. The man on the paper could have been the Prophet; that illustrious man whose genius and vision exceeded the confines of his generation and under his guidance the Church flourished into a hallowed light for humanity on Erna with him as its pillar of inviolate strength.

 

He breathed in deeply, trying to calm the frantic beating of his heart.

 

The figure on the paper was the _Hunter_.

 

For this revelation alone and this piece of paper, the Patriarch wished he could damn Damien Vryce to the deepest pit in Hell..... for somewhere within the aged Patriarch's heart, a small boy wept for the loss of his Faith's sanctity.

 

~ End ~


End file.
